


We've been waiting for a smell like yours.

by Abbypd



Series: Omega verse series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Almost..., Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Omega, Like this is so smutty I almost feel bad for posting this, M/M, Multi, Omega Luke, Omega Verse, Smut, way too much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you alright?” he asked, and Luke turned his head to face the boy.<br/>He opened his mouth to answer but the boy sniffed him and pulled a face Luke could not quite place.<br/>“Fuck, want me to get you to Ashton safely?” he asked, and Luke looked at him, confusion very obvious in his eyes.<br/>“The scent isn’t very strong yet, but it’ll get worse within a few minutes.” He explained, though Luke still didn’t understand. Niall started pulling Luke with him.<br/>“What is going on?” the youngest blonde asked, following the boy towards the exit of the classroom because he didn’t really have a choice. </p><p>Or where Luke goes into heat in a class he doesn't share with his three alpha's</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've been waiting for a smell like yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah,
> 
> Don't like gay smut please don't read because this is...
> 
> well.. gay smut..

“Fuck, I really don’t want to go to school tomorrow.” Michael whined from where he was lying, one leg dangling next to the couch. Calum was lying next to him, cuddled up against his side and tracing his collarbone with one finger, smiling at how Michael squirmed beneath him because he was so damn ticklish.

Tomorrow was the first day of school after six weeks of doing absolutely nothing expect working a bit and though Luke was glad it was their very last year of high school, he still didn’t want to go either.

 

High school wasn’t too bad though. Luke even liked to think he was doing more than alright; his three boyfriends and him were on the football team with Calum being the captain which made them quite popular, he was one of the best students of his year and the four boys had just moved into their own house two months ago.

 

Ashton walked into the room, plopping down in Luke’s lap, giggling as he did, showing off his dimples perfectly and Luke couldn’t help but kiss his cheek.

His eyes wandered over the boy’s face. Ashton could feel his stare, and even though the four of them had been together for over a year now, he still blushed a little when Ashton’s eyes met his.

“What?” the eldest asked, chuckling softly.

“Just admiring how gorgeous you are.”

“Oh.” Ashton giggled, kissing Luke on the top of his head before facing the television screen again.

Luke then looked at Michael and Calum and he smiled fondly. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was with those three in his life.

 

There was only one thing Luke missed though; he was the only one who wasn’t presented yet. Ashton, Michael and Calum all were Alpha’s and even though Luke was pretty sure he would be one too, he still liked to know for sure.

Luke was pretty convinced he’d be an Alpha; most guys were. He didn’t really know how to feel about that though; being an Alpha would mean the four of them would have to find an Omega they all wanted to mate and he knew it would be a very hard - or rather impossible - task to find an Omega they’d all agree on. Especially since Calum and Ashton both were bi and had admitted they would quite like a female Omega while Luke and Michael both were gay. Luke was so scared they would have to split up in two to make it all a bit easier; that was the last thing he wanted.

 

\---

 

“Mikey, we’ve got school in like thirty minutes; you really need to get up now.” Luke tried again, gently pushing against the boy’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t get mad at him, since Michael could be really grumpy in the morning.

“I am up.” Michael smirked as he pulled Luke so he was lying on top of him, and when the older boy jerked his hips up the blonde could feel the boy’s erection against his thigh.

The youngest blushed; the Alpha’s never really let him know whenever they were in rut or simply horny because it was some sort of unspoken rule in the modern world that young-adults who weren’t presented yet shouldn’t have sex. Of course it occasionally happened that ‘normal’ teenagers would do Alpha’s or Omega’s some favours, but Ashton absolutely didn’t want that to happen to their innocent Lukey, and Calum and Michael both had agreed. That didn’t mean it wasn’t hard for them to stay away from their boyfriend like that;

Michael’s mouth attacked Luke’s neck while his hips kept moving against him and maybe humping someone or something wasn’t very Alpha-like but the blond knew Michael didn’t really have a choice without an Omega around.

The door opened and Michael stopped moving immediately.

“Leave him alone Mike.” Ashton warned, a stern look on his face.

“And get the hell out of bed already!”

The eldest was most authoritative because of his age so Michael usually had no choice but to listen to him.

Ashton walked into the room, taking Luke’s hand in his and pulling him out of the room, telling Michael to get ready one last time.

“Sorry about that babe, he’s in rut. He’s been like that all week.” Ashton said while kissing Luke’s cheek gently.

“Calum is as well, and I told them to leave you alone but I don’t think they can control themselves that well.” Ashton chuckled.

The youngest hated how he couldn’t tell simple things like that, how he could never smell when one of the boys were in rut while the rest could. Yeah, he really couldn’t wait to be presented.

 

The car ride was silent, which wasn’t weird with the state both Calum and Michael were in. Luke was in the back, Calum nuzzled against him, kissing his neck and letting his hands wander over Luke’s body while Michael couldn’t keep his hands from Ashton, who was trying to concentrate on the road while keeping an eye on Calum and Luke; and the smell in the car didn’t make it any easier, really. Sure, Alpha’s weren’t that affected by each other’s scent but they were boyfriends after all.

 

\---

 

The first class was advanced math, a subject Luke didn’t share with the others because he ‘ _was some kind of genius’_ according to Calum.

He usually liked the subject; he was one of the best students and he always finished his homework in class. He was a tutor and was contemplating to become a math teacher later in life, just like his mum; he was pretty convinced he’d be a cool teacher.

 

Today, he really had trouble concentrating though. He felt this burning pain in his abdomen and he was sweating quite a lot even though it wasn’t that warm in the building.

Luke simply brushed it off, figuring he was getting sick, but when he got up when class was over, he had to grab his table in order to not fall over. His head was spinning and he closed his eyes, hoping the dizziness would magically disappear that way.

Niall, a boy who sat behind him in math class and was on the football team as well came behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Luke turned his head to face the boy.

He opened his mouth to answer but the boy sniffed him and pulled a face Luke could not quite place.

“Fuck, want me to get you to Ashton safely?” he asked, and Luke looked at him, confusion very obvious in his eyes.

“The scent isn’t very strong yet, but it’ll get worse within a few minutes.” He explained, though Luke still didn’t understand. Niall started pulling Luke with him.

“What is going on?” the youngest blonde asked, following the boy towards the exit of the classroom because he didn’t really have a choice.

“You just got presented I guess. I can smell you’re an Omega, and you are very obviously going into heat right now. The scent of a male Omega is even stronger than that of a female so you’re very lucky I already have found my mate.”

Luke nodded. He had heard about that. He knew that most rape victims were male Omega’s because their scent was pretty much irresistible to Alpha’s.

 

He wanted to ask so many questions, wanted to know more but Niall suddenly tightened his grip on him.

“Stay close and move quick.” He said before stepping into the hallway and pulling Luke into the direction of their next class.

 

Luke tried to keep up with the Alpha but he moved really fast. He could see why though; all heads turned as they walked by and Luke could see a certain hunger in all the boys’ eyes. He suddenly felt vulnerable and now he understood why women hated being ogled by men.

“Shit you smell _really_ good.” Niall admitted, his free hand moving up so it was covering his nose.

Luke didn’t get it to be honest; of course his sense of smell still wasn’t completely developed yet but could a smell really do that much to a person?

 

Out of nowhere, one of the biggest Alpha’s from school, Zack, blocked the way. He had been kicked out of the football team because of misbehaviour and Luke had never been more scared of a high school boy than now.

“Hey Horan, where do you think you are taking this lovely little Omega?” The boy asked, his eyes never leaving Luke and the blond swallowed nervously. He was just as tall as Zack, but the boy was three times more broad and muscular. He also was a year older and practically the typical high school bully.

 

Niall stepped in front of Luke, but the blond looked so short between the two tall boys so it didn’t really make that much of a difference.

With just one movement Niall was pushed against the lockers, and though he was a friend of Luke, he wasn’t his mate so he didn’t fancy fighting the other, obviously stronger Alpha. He ran though, and Luke hoped he was going to find Ashton, Michael and Calum.

 

The older boy stepped closer to Luke, his nose taking in his scent and Luke automatically took a step back.

Suddenly, Luke could pick up the Alpha’s scent and soon, more and more scents followed. The blond Omega really was surprised it was so easy pointing out which smell belonged to who, and he could tell the difference between Alpha’s and Omega’s immediately. He had thought that would take some kind of practise, but apparently not. 

He could also feel the want from the Alpha’s who were watching, but it wasn’t as strong as the want that was radiating around Zack.

 

The Alpha took one last step forward, trapping Luke between his body and the wall and Luke gulped, not knowing what to do now.

“Damn, your smell is _amazing_.” Zack growled, and Luke would’ve taken it as a complimented if it had been said by someone who wasn’t staring at him like the boy was right now.

 

“Leave me alone.” Luke tried, his voice quivering, but the Alpha only smirked at that.

“Sorry, not an option” he said, his face moving forwards so his lips brushed Luke’s skin. He inhaled his scent one last time before sucking on Luke’s neck. The boy tried to push him away but it was of no use. He squeezed his eyes shut, hating the feeling of the boy’s mouth against him; it was so obviously not one of his boyfriends’ mouths.

The older boy pushed his body forwards so his crotch brushed against the Omega’s, who couldn’t help but swell at the touch and he felt disgusting despite knowing it was only because he was in heat. He tried to stop it but he felt his whole body react to everything that was happening to him and he felt tears welling up in his still closed eyes.

 

The alpha rolled his hips against him and Luke could smell his anticipation, mixed with the jealousy of their spectators.

 

“Get your filthy fucking hands the hell off of him!” and if Luke hadn’t recognized the voice, he still would’ve known it had been Michael who had said it, thanks to his choice of words and his scent. His and Calum’s were a lot stronger and alluring with them being in rut but Luke knew for sure Ashton was the first to reach the two boys and to pull Zack away from _his_ Omega.

When the blond opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Ashton and Calum taking care of Zack while Michael kept all the other Alpha’s who tried to get to Luke away.

He only then realized he had _three_ Alpha’s of his own, and though that wasn’t ideal, at least he knew he’d always be safe with them around.

After what felt like an hour to Luke but probably only was about five minutes, Zack gave up and stopped fighting back and while Calum punched him in his face one last time, Michael quickly grabbed Luke’s hand, leading him out of the building, Calum and Ashton following suit.  

 

The Omega was still shaking when he was sitting in the back of the car and Calum wanted to get to him but Ashton pulled him back.

“You drive, I’ll take the back.” He said.

“Why?” the raven haired boy challenged, wanting to comfort Luke just as much as Ashton did.  

“Because you two are in rut and Luke doesn’t need another pair of grabby hands on him.”

“Like you can keep your hands off of him with that smell of his.” Calum shot back, but he took the front seat nevertheless.

Ashton sat down next to Luke and the blond Omega instantly moved as close to Ashton as possible, who protectively wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the top of his head, telling him everything was alright without words.

 

Luke, despite what had happened, was still half hard and only the smell of his three boyfriends was more than enough for him to grow even harder. He reckoned he was supposed to feel bad and to not want _this_ right now, whatever the feeling of want inside of him was, but he did. So he moved forward and let his mouth connect to Ashton’s, his leg throwing itself over Ashton’s leg so he could brush it against his crotch whenever he wanted and kissing him like his life depended on it. He wanted, needed more though.

Ashton placed his hand on Luke’s chest and let it slide so it landed on his crotch, palming him.

“Can you two please wait for like five minutes? It’s fucking hard concentrating on the road like this.” Calum spoke, his voice low, obviously annoyed because _he_ could’ve been the one in the back.

Luke just wanted nothing to get home and do something about the state he was in.

 

He had seen people in heat or rut, had heard about it, but he could’ve never imagined it would be this intense. He was really glad he didn’t have to contain himself like his three boyfriends’ had to before he had been presented.

He tried to keep his hands to himself though, for the sake of Calum and their safety but it was so fucking hard – quite literally actually.

 

\---

 

As soon as the car had come to a halt the boys pushed themselves out of the car, practically running to get inside of their house. While Ashton closed the front door, Michael was already pulling Luke’s shirt over his head, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. He and Calum started marking him, making sure to create so many love bites around the one Zack had made so that it looked like it wasn’t even there.

Marking was quite an important part of having a mate – Alpha’s needed to show their Omega already belonged to somebody, needed to warn other Alpha’s not to mess with their mate.

 

Ashton moved to stand behind Luke, watching as Michael and Calum’s mouths moved over Luke’s pale skin, leaving bruise after purple bruise. The blond had his head thrown back, little whimpers leaving his mouth at the feeling, both his hands on his boyfriends’ backs.

The eldest took one step closer, his chest against Luke’s back as he moved his hand to palm the boy’s crotch again. The Omega helplessly jerked his hips forward, needing more contact. He had never felt like this before and he really didn’t know how to describe the feeling low in his belly but even though he loved it, he really wanted to get rid of it; he just needed the relief.

“Ash” he whined when the boy didn’t do anything but palming him not hard enough. It was very obvious to Luke that the eldest was the only one not in rut; he wasn’t as needy as Calum and Michael and he had control over himself, could hold back in order to tease Luke while the other two obviously had trouble containing themselves any longer. Luke could feel Calum’s erection against his hip and the blond knew the boy was in the exact same state as him.

“Bedroom.” Michael muttered against his skin when there was no spot left to mark and Luke felt Calum grabbing his wrist and pulling him with him. The grip of the boy was tight and maybe it hurt a tiny bit but Luke enjoyed it and he wondered why he had never expected to be an Omega because it all was so clear to him now.

Now he finally understood why he didn’t fight as much as the boys from his class in primary school, why he didn’t get that jealous when someone took his toys and why he always let other people make decisions for him.

 

He didn’t really have time to think about it any longer – not that he wanted to – when Calum pushed him on his bed, crawling on top of him immediately. He took Luke’s hands, which were roaming over the Alpha’s back, and pinned them down above his head, kissing him hungrily.

 

Luke could feel the bed dipping on each side of him, telling him Ashton and Michael had joined them. When he opened one eye to see what was going on around him, he saw Michael was already half naked, palming himself while watching the two.

He opened his other eye to look at Ashton, who was shirtless. He could see the boy was hard as well but it was easier for him to wait his turn.

It fitted Ashton, he was the leader, the strongest and wisest Alpha in their own little group and this only proved he deserved that spot. Luke knew things would’ve been different if he had been in rut but he believed that he still would’ve been calmer than the other two Alpha’s.

 

Calum noticed the young blond wasn’t fully paying attention to him anymore so he rolled his hips, creating friction between the two of them, making Luke moan out loud for the first time that day and though he thought he sounded dirty, Calum seemed to appreciate it. The boy repeated the movement, wanting Luke to make the sound over and over again. His mouth trailed over all the hickeys in his neck, breathing in Luke’s strong scent with closed eyes.

“Seriously Calum, hurry the fuck up.” Michael growled from Luke’s side. The Omega watched him with his mouth hanging open; Michael looked absolutely gorgeous like this. His boxers were gone by now and his hard on was in his fist. He was biting his lip raw and Luke could see he had trouble keeping up the slow pace he had going on in order not to get too close.

Ashton, without saying anything, got up from his spot and walked over to Michael who eyed him curiously. The blue haired boy yelped when Ashton’s large hands pushed him so his head was resting on Luke’s shoulder. The younger boy tried to get up but Ashton kept him down with a playful smirk. Michael kept trying to get away from Ashton and Luke didn’t understand why he even bothered to try but he figured it was in the boy’s nature to fight back. Luke watched as Ashton’s hand wrapped around Michael’s hard dick and the boy whined loudly, the older boy’s hand moving painfully slow.

 

The Omega tried to keep watching his two boyfriends while Calum sat up to pull his own shirt off before undressing Luke beneath him. As soon as his boxers were gone, the youngest could feel he was really wet, and the raven haired boy obviously had noticed it too because he had spread the Omega’s legs as far as possible and he lowered himself so he could inhale his scent.

“Shit.” The boy said before moving forward, licking over the boy’s hole in order to taste him. He licked over it with a flat tongue a few times before circling around it and sucking on the rim. Luke was a whimpering and moaning mess above him, squirming because of the unfamiliar feeling and because he wanted more of it. He placed his hand on top of the Alpha’s head, fisting the boy’s black hair, pulling at it lightly to get the boy closer to him.

He whined loudly when the boy pulled back, the cold air in the room hitting the most sensitive spot of his body. It didn’t take long before Calum was back though, but this time it was his finger that circled his hole, slowly pushing in as Luke closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax. Every time he thought the Alpha’s finger was completely inside of him, it pushed a little bit further until he could feel the boy’s knuckles against the flesh of his bum. It stayed still for a bit, then Calum curled his fingers, hitting his prostate in one try and the blond knew it would take long for him to come.

The raven haired Alpha smirked at the sound he made and did it again and again and Luke could feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he felt a sensation going through his entire body. By the time Calum brushed against his prostate once more, Luke was shooting his load over his naked torso, breathing heavily. His dick didn’t go down though, and the feeling of needing relief didn’t disappear thanks to Calum who was still fingering him.

 

“Cal, we’re kind of losing our patience here. Can you pretty please hurry _the fuck_ up? He doesn’t need more stretching, he’s fucking wet anyways” Michael growled and Luke looked to see Ashton’s hand was still moving in the same slow pace and he could almost feel Michael’s frustration.

“It’s his first time though.” Cal said, adding a second finger as he said it.

“He can take it.” That was Ashton’s voice. Luke could tell he was trying to sound calm but the Omega knew he was just as impatient as Michael.

“I just don’t want to hurt him.” And with that Calum removed his fingers from Luke’s bum, leaving him clenching around cold air. The blond could hear the uncertainty in his voice, his whole ‘tough Alpha’ imago falling a bit and Luke fondly smiled at him despite the situation they were in. He knew the three Alpha’s didn’t have that much experience yet either; they had never fucked an Omega before. He wasn’t too sure they had never done some stuff together though, but he honestly didn’t want to know.

Calum crawled over Luke again and the Omega lifted up his head so he could kiss the boy. Calum was the first to deepen but also to break the kiss and he looked down, lining himself up with Luke’s hole and Luke impatiently waited.

“Cal.” Ashton said, making Luke grumble; if everybody kept distracting the raven-haired boy, they would never get their turn.

“Fuck him.” The eldest said, determination in his voice and just like that Calum pushed into Luke until the youngest could feel the raven-haired boy’s body against his own

“You good?” he asked, staying still until Luke nodded. He pulled out completely and pushed back in, a bit harsher this time but still quite meek for an Alpha in rut.

Luke looked up at the boy’s face, saw he was biting his lip in concentration, his brows furrowed. He was very obviously holding back, still concerned about Luke.

 

“Let go Cal.” Ashton spoke after watching the raven-haired boy for a bit and Luke wondered what he meant by that. He found out immediately; Calum stopped biting his lip and his whole face relaxed, his mouth hanging open as he started slamming into Luke harshly.

The boy fisted the white sheets beneath him as he felt himself getting really close again.

Luckily Calum was in the exact same state, his hips jerking forward uncontrollably and his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Luke could feel his knot growing, making it a little harder for Calum to push in with every thrust. As the raven-haired Alpha slammed his knot into Luke one last time, Luke came again, his sperm landing on his chest where his first load had already dried up. He could feel Calum coming inside of him right before he collapsed on top of Luke, staying there, waiting for his knot to shrink back to its normal size. He was panting against Luke’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss there.

 

“Move.” Michael said. He was on his knees next to Luke and Calum, ready to take Cal’s position and fuck Luke, who still had an erection. He felt tired but he still had enough energy to go another two or three rounds.

“Almost done.” Calum sheepishly smiled and Luke stroked his thick hair; he honestly didn’t mind this, he had never felt this connected to a person before.

 

A minute or five later Calum carefully pulled out of Luke, his dick almost soft and covered in Luke’s slick mixed with his own cum. The Omega could see it took all Michael’s willpower not to shove Calum aside so he could take his place between Luke’s legs already. He lowered his head just like the first Alpha had done so he could taste both Calum and Luke.

“Fuck.” Was the only thing he said as he licked a few more times, loving the taste on his tongue, his dick growing impossibly harder.

“Mikey” Luke whimpered, he couldn’t handle any more teasing, though that probably wasn’t Michael’s plan anyways.

Michael didn’t even comment, simply licked one last time before crawling over Luke and lining himself up, shoving into Luke so hard the headboard hit the wall. The blonde Omega screamed out in pleasure, gripping the sheets so hard his nails were digging into the palm of his own hand and his knuckles were a shade of white.

The blue haired boy kept slamming into the youngest with force, and even though it hurt a bit, Luke absolutely loved it. He had moved his hands so they were grabbing Michael’s biceps, holding on so tight red bruises were decorating his pale skin.  The room was filled with the sound of Luke’s and Michael’s moans, the headboard hitting the wall over and over and the sound of skin against skin; if anyone were to hear them, they would never believe this actually was Luke’s very first time.

 

Michael, since he had been watching Calum take his turn first, didn’t have to wait long before his knot started to grow. Luke could feel himself stretch a bit further around the boy’s cock with every thrust.

Michael was slowly losing control over his movements and with one last thrust the Alpha’s knot was inside Luke, making the blonde cum for the third time. Michael let himself fall on top of Luke soon after, just like Calum had done, coming deep inside of the Omega while he lazily sucked a hickey on top of his collarbone.

Luke could feel his warm breath against his skin as he was panting heavily as well. He knew he couldn’t rest yet, Ashton was still waiting for his turn and he was _still_ hard, which he hadn’t really expected.

 

Luke whimpered when Michael pulled out; he was so sore by now. Having three Alpha’s really wasn’t as great as it sounded.

“I can jerk myself off if you want me to Lukey.” Ashton said, seeing the state the youngest was in.

“No, I don’t want you to do that for me. Besides, I’m still hard myself.” Luke said, smiling lazily at the oldest Alpha. He still felt that desperation in his abdomen, which was weird in combination with the tiredness he felt; he was glad his heat would be over in like four or five days because cumming so many times really was wearing him out.

“Okay.” Ashton agreed easily, obviously glad he didn’t have to make himself cum after watching Calum and Michael fuck their Omega.

 

He crawled over to Luke, kissing him all over so the boy could catch his breath before going another round. He kissed him just above his cock and then slowly moved downward.

“Please Ash.” Luke whimpered. He was way too tired for any teasing right now.

Ashton seemed to hear the frustration in his voice because he moved up, lining himself up and pushing inside of Luke immediately. His pace was a bit slower than Mikey’s and Calum’s and he didn’t thrust as hard and the blonde was so glad because he was so sore and sensitive, this was more than enough to get him close to coming again. The oldest Alpha kissed the Omega while his hips kept thrusting in the same pace, the kiss slow and passionate.

Luke knew Ashton couldn’t cum like this, knew it wasn’t enough for him and though he felt a little selfish, he really hoped he wouldn’t make himself cum inside Luke.  

 

The blonde boy reached for his own cock, but Ashton swapped his hand away.

“Ash, please.”

He didn’t see Ashton locking eyes with Calum, but soon enough Calum was on his knees next to him, taking his cock in his mouth and bobbing quickly. As soon as Luke came in the boy’s warm mouth, Ashton pulled out, quickly jerking himself off and cumming over Luke’s belly.

Luke finally felt himself softening and he sighed in relieve, closing his eyes, letting himself drift to sleep.

He could feel his own slick and Calum’s and Michael’s come leaving his body, making his inner thighs wet but he really didn’t care.

 

The boy could hear someone walking out of the room – Ashton, Luke could tell it by the way he walked - and only a minute later, the boy came back.

He felt a warm washcloth cleaning him up and then two bodies cuddled up against both his sides while Ashton threw the washcloth in the laundry basket before joining his boyfriends on the slightly too small bed.

Luke didn’t know how long it took for the others to fall asleep since he was in a dreamless sleep within a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a serie of this, I already have an idea for another part so let me know
> 
> Please come and find me on Tumblr..
> 
> xx Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
